


Phoe's OC-Centric Drabbles

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [42]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealously, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Next Generation, Nicercy Next Gen, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: This is going to be a collection gathering all the prompts I got on tumblr for my OCs. Various pairings, but pairing is in the chapter titles respectively.





	1. Sander/Donny: You Think That Was Funny?

PJatO || Sonny || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Sander/Donny

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

A couple Ares kids think they have the right to make fun of Donny. Sander _disagrees_.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_OC-Centric Drabbles_

_Sander/Donny:_

_You Think That Was Funny?_

Donny froze as he heard the laughter behind him. They had only just returned from literally saving the world and… most at camp didn't quite _believe_ that he had done anything. Many of the ones who had bullied him before the quest believed he had just hidden somewhere and let the others save the day. He was used to it, but it still hurt.

"C'mon, San. It's totally true", laughed some jerk from the Ares Cabin. "He probably fainted like the princess he is and you had to save the day. Just admit it."

"Fuck off", growled Sander irritated.

The laughter stopped and the Ares boys turned toward him. "What? Don't be such a stick in the mud. It was just a joke."

"What?", laughed Sander roughly. "You think that was funny? You just insulted him, and expect me to laugh?" Sander paused as he got up, the whole dining hall having gone quiet. "All of you. _This boy_ saved all of your asses, so show a minimum of respect, because without him you would literally be freezing your asses off now."

Roughly shoving the Ares boys out of the way, Sander stalked over to a by now highly blushing Donny and sat down next to him. Donny blinked slowly as his boyfriend leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. And right. PDA was kind of a thing too now. Donny really needed to get used to _all of this_. But he definitely liked it.


	2. Sander/Donny: I don't know what I would do if something happened to you

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Sander/Donny

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez, Samuel Raser

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Sander gets hurt on a quest. Donny _does not approve_.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Sander/Donny:_

_I don't know what I would do if something happened to you_

 

Donny was angry. He was _so incredibly angry_. Gritting his teeth, he glared down at his stupid, _stupid_ fiance.

Sander, being Sander, had to waltz out there and go on some super-heroic quest with the other Sons of War. Marshall, Trend and Sam were reasonable enough to not make eye-contact with Donny as they all were in the infirmary. Derek was fussing over Sam and kept hitting Trend.

“Oh… Hey…”, hummed Sander contently, offering Donny a dopey smile. “Pretty fiance. Even prettier than normally.”

“How do you feel, San?”, sighed Donny tired.

“Floaty”, hummed Sander, gently patting Donny's cheek. “Pre–etty.”

“…Damn, that boy is high on whatever Chuck gave him”, grunted Sam lowly in the background.

“Sander”, started Donny very firmly, grasping Sander's face and looking him dead in the eyes. “Chrysander Rodriguez, you will never do something so reckless again, am I understood? I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You… You can't _ever_ make me a widower, especially not _before_ the wedding. Am I understood?”

“Never make you sad”, hummed Sander in understanding. “I'm sleepy.”

Donny sighed and shook his head. “Rest some, mio eroe.” [trans: _my hero_ ]

 


	3. Trend/Derek: I get where you're coming from dude, but shut the hell up and don't talk about him that way

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Even after their breakup, Trend still found himself caring a lot about Derek.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Trend/Derek:_

_I get where you're coming from dude, but shut the hell up and don't talk about him that way_

 

Trend was trying very hard to get drunk. ‘Trying’ because the drunk guy next to him kept talking. More like whining and bitching. Apparently, he had been humiliated by Derek as he had tried to hit on the pretty and arrogant son of Demeter. Right now, Derek was very obviously chatting up someone else, practically rubbing himself against the guy like a cat in heat.

“I swear, he's such a _slut_. Everybody knows it”, barked the guy next to Trend, taking another long sip from whatever he had illegally obtained from a child of Dionysus (*cough* Melissa *cough*). “Didn't even know ‘no’ was in his vocabulary.”

Trend heaved a deep breath as he got up from his seat. “Look. I get where you’re coming from, but _shut the Hades up_ and don't talk about him that way again or I will be forced to break your nose.”

The guy looked surprised by that and Trend turned his back on him. He knew why Derek was acting so very obvious right now, because Trend had just dumped him. Trend's eyes lingered on Derek with longing. Part of Trend would always… care about Derek.

 


	4. Sam/Sander: if you say another word about him, you'll regret it

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Sam/Sander

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Chrysander Rodriguez, Samuel Raser

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Sander wouldn't allow for anyone to talk shit about Sam.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Sam/Sander:_

_if you say another word about him, you'll regret it_

 

Sander knew how insecure Sam was about… well, everything when it came to romance. And ever since they had returned from the quest and Sam had started dating both Trend and Derek, he had… softened. There was no other word for it. Sam was finally seeking the physical comfort he craved but had always denied himself.

That didn't sit right with many of his cabin mates. The head of Ares Cabin shouldn't be some ‘soft, cuddly pansy’.

The one who had said that was currently laying on the floor, holding his bleeding nose.

“If you say another word about him, you’ll regret it”, warned Sander. “Sam is a hero. He is stronger and by far more badass than any of you could ever hope to be.”

Sam watched him with one cocked eyebrow and a half-smile. Sander wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders in passing, tugging the son of Ares along as they left the scene. No one talked shit about Sander's best friend.

 


	5. Sander/Donny: I'll drive you, please- please don't go like this

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, protectiveness, fussing

Main Pairing: Sander/Donny

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez, Charisma Rodriguez, Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Donny wants to go out with the others. Sander is a bit worried, because the mortal world is scary.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Sander/Donny:_

_I'll drive you, please- please don't go like this_

 

“I’ll drive you, please - please don't go like this.”

Donny grinned impishly as he tugged on his midriff-free shirt. He was wearing his tightest skin-tight leather pants and a rather revealing v-neck shirt that also left little to imagination. He was going out with Thea, Sara, Derek and Sam tonight and Sander had been very unmotivated, telling him he was too exhausted to endure New York night-life.

“But I thought you were too exhausted to go out tonight”, stated Donny innocently.

Sander just stared at Donny's lean, long legs. “I’ll drop you off. I don't want you to walk the streets of New York alone at night, dressed like this. The mortal world is _so much more scary than ours_.”

Donny refrained from mentioning all the raping the gods usually did and that their world was not exactly _safe_ in that aspect either. But he had what he wanted; Sander getting dressed to drive him.

Now Donny just needed to convince Sander to also get inside with him. Because Donny _really_ wanted to dance with his husband tonight.

 


	6. Trend/Derek/Sam: Do you think just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool I need a floatie?

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), teasing, flirting/banter

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Sam, Trend and Derek are on a vacation. Trend is just trying to enjoy the view at the pool.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Trend/Derek/Sam:_

_Do you think just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool I need a floatie?_

 

“Do you think just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool I need a floatie?”

Derek was _not_ impressed with his boyfriend. Trend had handed him a doughnut shaped and painted floatie. Derek's size was a bit of a constant jibe between them; it was nothing new. It had been ever since they had first started dating, before the breakup. Derek was aware he was short, but this one was a low blow from Trend. He glowered.

Trend was completely serious as he shook his head and pointed toward the pool. “I figured I could improve the view for myself.”

Trend was sitting on a lounger, reading a book. And in front of him, in the pool where he had just pointed, was Sam, hanging in a similar floatie in a way that… oh. Sam was sticking out of the floatie so far that it was tilted and thus Sam's ass was sticking out of the other side of the floatie, pointing into Trend's direction.

“…You always act like such a sophisticated man, Austin, but at your core, you’re as much of a horn-dog as I am”, stated Derek solemnly.

He still grabbed the floatie to go and join their Sammy in the pool though.

 


	7. Sander/Donny:  I promised your mom to make sure you didn't do anything stupid tonight

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Sander/Donny

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

After Sander got hurt too often during missions, Donny has become decidedly more protective.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Sander/Donny:_

_I promised your mom to make sure you didn't do anything stupid tonight_

 

Sander was pouting as he walked with his shadow. He wasn't sure why he deserved to have a babysitter, or why his fiance seemed to utterly _pleased_ by this, but it was getting ridiculous. All day long, Donny had been trailing him closely.

“Love. Why are you following me?”, asked Sander softly. “Not that I mind your company, but this isn't just you being with me, this is you trailing me like a shadow.”

“Legacy of Hades”, shrugged Donny unapologetically. “I _had_ to have some of papà's lurker-genes. But that's not why I'm following you, Mister ‘It's a routine mission, I swear, I will be fine’, who then got home and spent three days in the infirmary.”

“…I don‘t think I understand”, admitted Sander with his adorable confused puppy-frown.

“I promised your mom to make sure you didn't do anything stupid tonight”, replied Donny simply. “Tomorrow is her birthday and she does not appreciate having to spend it in the infirmary with her only son. And since your chances of getting into trouble or getting hurt increase by a hundred when you and Sam are left to your own devices, I am chaperoning you.”

Sander glared at his traitorous fiance, but he also _kind of_ knew that Donny had a point, so instead of arguing, he resorted to pouting.

 


	8. Sander/Donny: make sure to tell me if you get worried

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fussing, protectiveness, fluff

Main Pairing: Sander/Donny

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Donny fusses about Sander before Sander gets to meet the grandfather-in-law officially.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Sander/Donny:_

_make sure to tell me if you get worried_

 

“Make sure to tell me if you get worried, or nervous, or claustrophobic, or-”

Sander grasped his fiance by the face and pulled him into a brief, soothing kiss. Donny practically melted against him, slowly relaxing.

“My Dark Sea”, whispered Sander, voice rough. “Calm down.”

Donny frowned at that and huffed before leaning into Sander. “Funny. The whole purpose of that was to calm _you_ down. I know how anxious you always are aboud meeting grandpa and this will be your first time meeting grandpa since you and I got _engaged_. I just want to make sure you know that I got your back and that I won't let him turn you into an anchovy. But I'm glad I worried for naught.”

Sander all the while froze up. Right. King of the ocean. Powerful god. Could _totally turn Sander into an anchovy if he thought Sander wasn't good enough for his grandson_. Great. Now Sander was feeling worried, nervous and… were the walls closing in on him…?

 


	9. Sander/Sam: I think you should leave this kind of thing to me

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Sam/Sander

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Chrysander Rodriguez, Samuel Raser

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Sander loved going on quests with Sam. He particularly love the fire in Sam's eyes.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Sander/Sam:_

_I think you should leave this kind of thing to me_

 

They were battling a… thing. Sander wasn't entirely sure _what_ it was supposed to be - heck, it probably didn't know that itself. There was some lion, some scorpion, some dragon and… was that a snake-head? Growing _out of its butt_?

Whoever designed those monsters must have been really, really drunk.

Sander charged sword-first. Maybe he shouldn't forget the front-head, because as he attacked the snake-head, he nearly got his head bitten off by the lion-head. Only that then a sword was driving right through the beast's skull.

When Sander looked up, he got lost in the forest-green eyes of his best friend and partner in crime. He loved that fiery gleam in Sam's eyes during every fight. His Ares blood boiling.

“I think you should leave this kind of thing to me”, offered Sam with a cocky grin. “You stick to the _stealing_ part of this quest, okay? I got your back.”

Sander's eyes found Ladon and behind Ladon the tree with the golden apples. The reason they were even here to begin with. That other monsters had found their way here was a bit of a problem.

“I’ll make it up to you after the quest, Sammy”, promised Sander.

“Oh, I’ll hold you to this”, smirked Sam.

 


	10. Sander/Donny: I'm worried about you

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fussing, insecurity

Main Pairing: Sander/Donny

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Sander is working too hard and Donny worries about him.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Sander/Donny:_

_I'm worried about you_

 

“I'm worried about you”, stated Donny as he slowly approached Sander from behind.  
Sander startled a little when something soft was placed around his shoulders. A blanket.  
“You don't need to. I'm fine.”  
“…even Trend finds the amount of time you spend in the library disturbing. _Trend_.”  
“I… still don't understand so much though”, argued Sander frustrated.  
Donny leaned in to gently kiss his husband. “And you’re working very hard. Too hard. Babe, you need more sleep. And you’ve not been eating enough. I know final exams are scary for you, but… Come to bed. Tomorrow, Trend and Thea will help you figure out a healthy studying schedule, yeah?”  
“I love you”, mumbled Sander sleepily and in awe.

 


	11. Sander/Donny: You're scared of that, aren't you?

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, mpreg, insecurity

Main Pairing: Sander/Donny

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Pregnant for the first time, Donny fears he'll be a bad mother.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Sander/Donny:_

_You're scared of that, aren't you?_

 

Sander was trying to study. The emphasis being on _trying_. His beloved husband was pacing the living room, one hand on his stomach. Sander's eyes were drawn to said stomach. It was still flat, but both of them knew that there was a baby growing inside of Donny. _Their_ baby. Their _first_ baby.

“My Dark Sea?”, asked Sander tentatively, putting his book down. “What's on your mind? Tell me.”

“What if I'm a terrible mom?”, asked Donny as he continued pacing.

“…What?”, grunted Sander stunned. “Where did that come from?”

“I was a terrible big brother! What makes _anyone_ think I would be a good mom?”

“You’re not a terrible big brother!”, disagreed Sander with a frown.

“Oh please”, snorted Donny with a glare. “I was so selfish and self-centered, pulling the blanket over my head and pushing my responsibilities as big brother over to Thess. W–What if I do the same with the baby? What if I just… pull the blanket over my head and leave the parenting to you?”

“You… think you’ll fail them. You’re scared of that”, muttered Sander stunned, staring at his lover. “You’re scared of that, aren't you? Of… failing our baby.”

Taking a deep breath, Sander got up and walked over to Donny, wrapping his arms around Donny's waist to hold him in place. “Hades Poseidon di Angelo, you will _not_ talk like that about my husband. Your _depression_ wasn't selfish. It wasn't your _choice_ to suffer from it. It wasn't your _choice_ to be overwhelmed and afraid of the responsibility. It wasn't your _choice_ that Bianca Maria leaving only made you more afraid.”

Donny opened his mouth to say something but Sander rested a finger against his lips. “I know you currently have a good grip on things, but I am also aware that you weren't miraculously cured from your depression and your anxiety. I know it might rear its head again at any given time. I know pressure and responsibility trigger you and make you more afraid. But you… you saved the world, my love. So… so I know you will be able to handle our first child. And even if not, _I am here for you_. I am here for our baby and for you. We will do this together and we’ll do _good_.”

“We… will”, mumbled Donny unsure.

“We will”, declared Sander firmly. “And Sammy, Derek and Trend will help us if we need it. So will our parents and our siblings. Everything will be alright, love.”

 


	12. Trend/Derek/Sam: He told me what you did, and all I'm gonna do is tell you to stay away

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), protectiveness, sexual harassment

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr.

Someone gropes Derek at a bar. Sam won't stand for it.

 

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ OC-Centric Drabbles _

 

_Trend/Derek/Sam:_

_He told me what you did, and all I'm gonna do is tell you to stay away_

 

“It wasn't that bad. Please stop exaggerating, sweetheart.”

Derek heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes as his fingers caught Sam's wrist. But oh, that boy's eyes were ablaze with the fire of war. Sam looked ready to tear down entire cities. Trend opened his mouth to intervene, though he knew the stubbornness of both his lovers was unbeaten so he wasn't entirely sure _how_. Sam held up a hand to signal for Trend to shut the fuck up before he even had the chance to say something. The next moment, the son of Ares was walking over to the guy at the other end of the bar, some fairly handsome son of Dionysus. Sam's glare alone was enough to make the guy shut up and freeze, knowing that the wrath of Ares was a fierce and deadly one.

Sam pushed the guy against the wall, pinning him by the throat. “Derek told me what you did, and all I'm gonna do is tell you to stay away. I _want_ to do entirely different things, but Derek doesn't want me to. So I’ll just have you know that if you ever grope _anyone_ without their consent again, I will break every single bone in your hand. But if you are stupid enough to try and do so with _my boyfriend_ , I’ll do far worse. Am I understood, bag of dicks?”

The guy nodded jerkily and Sam let go of him. After giving him another harsh push that knocked the wind out of him. Sam was still glaring as he returned to his boyfriends. He very decidedly sat down with his legs thrown over Derek's, a possessive arm around the smaller male's shoulders and his face buried in Derek's neck. Derek heaved a sigh and exchanged a meaningful look with Trend. All Trend did was scoot closer to caress Sam's back soothingly. Derek was used to it; drunk horny assholes groping him in passing and laughing at it. He _did_ have a reputation, after all, and many thought they had a right to catch in on that. He didn't quite care about it. Sam did. With Sam's own history, the son of Ares took those kind of things far more seriously than Derek did and the mere thought of someone touching those he loved without their consent made Sam furious.

“Better? You can tuck our flower boy away for safekeeping for the night?”, asked Trend gently.

Derek was short of protesting - he did not appreciate being damsel-in-distress-ed by them - but then the implied meaning of going back home to their shared bed and with a possessive, adrenaline fueled Sammy caught up with him.

“That sounds wonderful”, agreed Derek. “Let's go home. You can fuss about me there, sweetheart.”

 


	13. Trend/Derek/Sam: Sassy and Controlling

PJatO || Sonny || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles || PJatO || Trenderam || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – OC-Centric Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), protectiveness

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sam

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Samuel Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

Summary: Collection of all my next gen prompts from tumblr. "Can you quit being so sassy?" - "Can you quit being so controlling?" for Trend/Derek/Sam.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_OC-Centric Drabbles_

_Trend/Derek/Sam:_

_Sassy and Controlling_

"Can you quit being so sassy?"

"Can _you_ quit being so controlling?"

Sam groaned and collapsed backward on the bed as his boyfriends kept glaring at each other. Sure, Trend was controlling. Sure, Derek was sassy. But did they _regularly_ have to fight about that? Or rather: Could they not fight about this while he was in the room. He didn't care if they spent all day fighting while he was out, but when he was home too? Couldn't they be... Never mind, they couldn't. Glaring at both his stupid, _stupid_ boyfriends, he grabbed Iggy and hugged the red stuffed pony close. At least _someone_ was reliably cuddling with him. Burying his nose in the soft fluffy toy, he got more comfortable on the bed, curling up closely.

"Hey, idiots", called Sam out irritated.

Both his boyfriends snapped their heads over to him immediately. Both were also still glaring – had been glaring at each other for the past ten minutes now. Trend's eyebrows smoothed out when he saw the way Sam was curled together. So cute and small and soft looking.

"Yes, sweetheart? What is it?", asked Derek, immediately sitting down next to him.

"How about you stop fighting and instead start paying attention to me?", grumbled Sam.

"Oh, how are you this cute when pouting", cooed Derek, kissing Sam's cheek. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"Absolutely", agreed Trend, sitting down on Sam's other side, kissing his other cheek.

Sam smiled pleased as his boyfriends snuggled up to him. He knew exactly how to make them agree on something, because there was _one_ thing they completely agreed on. That was their love for Sam. So, usually, it worked out perfectly when he just drew their attention to himself.

"So gorgeous", sighed Derek contently, nosing Sam's neck. "And I just love seeing you in Trend's clothes. Regardless how how _awful_ his taste in fashion is, at least they are large and make you look even more endearing that you already are. Which... downright impossible."

Sam grinned to himself at that, shaking his head a little. Trend grunted irritated, because of the dig, but he also couldn't deny that Sam indeed was the cutest. Curled together peacefully like that, Sam slowly drifted off to sleep, content that his boyfriends had stopped fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).
> 
> And here, the last collection of tumblr drabbles (so far). All of my next gen OC centered drabbles.


End file.
